List of radio stations in Singapore
The following radio stations are located in and transmitted from Singapore. FM stations There are three radio broadcasters in Singapore, namely Mediacorp Radio, SPH Radio and SAFRA Radio. There are 18 radio stations in Singapore. Most Singaporeans are able to receive FM broadcasts from Malaysia and Indonesia if the signal is strong enough.Singapore Radio Stations on FM, shortwave and DAB - Asiawaves.Net RDS transmissions are utilized to all stations. Listeners who do not have a FM tuner can listen to web streams of all FM stations by either visiting the stations' websites on a desktop or downloading the stations' respective apps on a mobile device. There might be a delay of up to 90 seconds compared to the live FM transmission. The radio stations utilise RCS Master Control broadcast automation software. An upgrade to the newer RCS Zetta was rolled out across all 13 Mediacorp stations from August to November 2014. History FM stations * The first 24-hour radio station, Perfect 10 (now known as 987), was launched on 1 January 1989. All radio stations started broadcasting 24/7 starting from 1 January 2008.All MediaCorp Radio stations to run 24/7 from 1 Jan - Channel NewsAsia * Mediacorp used to offer Visual Radio service on Nokia phones. The first radio stations to utilise Visual Radio are 987 in December 2005 and YES 933 in June 2006. The service has since been discontinued. * The 89.3 MHz frequency on the FM band used to be occupied by TVMobile. An audio simulcast of the TV channel was available until the station closed down on 31 December 2009.Freeman, B.C., & Ramakrishnan, Y. (2012). Red dot on the dial: Singapore radio then & now. In J. Hendrick's (Ed.) The Palgrave Handbook of Global Radio, pp. 299-319. UK: Palgrave Macmillan. * The 99.5 MHz frequency on the FM band used to be occupied by Passion 99.5FM, a station set up by the National Arts Council in December 1997 that supported and played local music. The station closed down on 31 December 2003 due to the bad economic climate as there was insufficient sponsorship and advertising revenue to cover operating costs.Victoria Chorale • View topic - Passion 99.5 to shut down The frequency was then awarded to Mediacorp in May 2004 and the new station, Lush 99.5FM, was launched 9 months later.MediaCorp Radio Awarded 99.5FM Frequency For New Radio StationSingapore's Lush 99.5 FM Delivers 24-Hour Downtempo - News - Properly Chilled - Downtempo Music & Culture * The 96.3 MHz frequency on the FM band used to be occupied by Expat Radio XFM 96.3 by Mediacorp. Formerly known as International Channel set up in 1998, the new name reinforces the station’s role in providing a variety of content for the expatriate communities in Singapore, while redefining the experience of feeling closer to home. Expat Radio XFM 96.3 ceased operations on 30 September 2016. DAB stations Mediacorp used to operate Digital Radio, a radio service using digital audio broadcasting technology which simulcast eight FM stations, namely Class 95FM, Gold 905FM, 987FM, Y.E.S. 93.3FM, Love 97.2FM, Lush 99.5FM, Symphony 92.4FM, and 938LIVE and broadcasts six digital-only stations, namely Cruise, Club Play, JK-Pop, Chinese Evergreens, Planet Bollywood and Bloomberg. The service was discontinued on 1 December 2011 as the low adoption of DAB radio (compared to FM radio) and the prevalence of listening to Internet radio streams on PCs/smart-phones has rendered DAB radio irrelevant.Digital Audio Broadcasting service to stop transmission - XinMSN Entertainment Shortwave stations Launched in 1994, Radio Singapore International (RSI) operated as the external service for Singapore. The station launched a signature program in 1996 called ‘Friends of the Airwaves’ reaching out throughout South-East Asia. The station featured programs in several languages, and was chiefly run by MediaCorp Radio. RSI ceased operation on July 31, 2008.Freeman, B.C., & Ramakrishnan, Y. (2016). Singapore Radio: Then & Now. UK: Cambridge Scholars Publishing. References External links *Mediacorp *Rediffusion Singapore *TuneIn Radio *Singapore Radio Online Stations Live *Singapore Radio Stations Live *Singapore Radio Online Category:Broadcasting in Singapore Category:Radio stations in Singapore Category:Radio in Singapore Singapore